Good and Evil Love is forever?
by Raven Holmes Watson
Summary: Raven Bellamy, recuerda cuando Wesker solía ser bueno, pero eso fue hace mucho. Ni él ni ella son los mismo niños ingenuos. Sus caminos se separaron hacia mucho. Ella lucha por erradicar cualquier vestigio de Umbrella, y el lucha por erigirla de nuevo bajo su mando. ¿Podrá haber algo entre ellos aun con ese "inconveniente"? La maldad es un punto de vista. WeskerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Good and Evil (Love is forever?)**

**Hi, bueno aqui traigo un fic (bastante fumado xD)**

**En esta historia seguimos a Raven Bellamy, un personaje que me he inventado yo (si mi mente subnormal xD) quien tendrá una historia un tanto amorosa con mi querido Albert Wesker *O* xD **

**En fin, espero que les guste ;)**

**Capitulo 1: El principio de una historia.**

9 Junio 1969

Hoy era un día especial para Henry y Larissa Bellamy. Por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos habían conseguido un puesto, y muy importante, en la casi recién fundada Umbrella Corporation. Henry había pasado los últimos meses en pláticas con el máximo jefe de la nueva empresa, Lord Spencer. Ambos ya se conocían porque el padre de Henry era un buen amigo de Spencer, pero eso no le aseguraba un buen puesto dentro de la compañía, si quería estar ahí, tenia que demostrarle a Spencer su valía.

Tanto Henry como su esposa Larissa, eran grandes científicos, juntos querían cambiar el mundo, dejar su marca en la historia, pero claro…Lograr los sueños tiene un precio.

Larissa miró a su esposo con una amplia sonrisa. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, facciones finas y delicadas, su cabello rubio brillaba como si cada uno de sus cabellos fueran finos hilos de oro, sus ojos azules como el más claro cielo tenían un brillo hipnotizador. Poseía un cuerpo envidiable y el bello vestido de satén rojo le hacia ver aun más exquisita.

Aquella mujer llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que parecía su viva imagen, salvo por el cabello, ya que la pequeña tenia el cabello negro y sumamente alborotado. La niña miraba por la ventana del auto, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro, el paisaje de densos arboles que se abría en todas direcciones.

Henry quitó una mano del volante y acarició la cabecita de la niña con ternura.

-Veo que te gusta mucho-dijo regresando la vista a la carretera y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

La niña se volvió hacia su padre y sonrió de manera dulce e inocente.

-Es muy bonito. Casi puedo sentir que la naturaleza me habla-comentó la pequeña ensanchando aun más la sonrisa.-Por cierto, ¿ya me dirán a dónde vamos? –su carita adquirió una expresión un tanto más seria, pero sin llegar a perder la sonrisa.

-Ya te dijimos que nos cambiaríamos de casa, ahora viviremos en un lugar mejor-Larissa sacó un cepillo de una bolsa que llevaba en el asiento trasero del auto y comenzó a cepillar con esmero y delicadeza el cabello rebelde de la menor.

-¡Pero si a mi me gustaba donde vivíamos antes!-replicó la chiquilla.

-Raven, ya hablamos de eso-Henry negó con la cabeza- Además, aquí tendrás amigos, niños tan especiales como tu con los cuales convivir.

Raven, en sus seis años de vida, nunca había tenido amigos, todos los niños huían de ella, y solían llamarle "rara" A ella eso no le gustaba nada, no terminaba de entender el por qué no la querían, ella no era mala, al contrario, era muy extrovertida. La idea de que por fin podría tener amigos le entusiasmaba en demasía.

Su madre sacó un atomizador y comenzó a mojarle la cabeza mientras seguía cepillándole el cabello, y su padre comenzó a cantar aquella canción que tanto le gustaba.

_Here I stand head in hand_

_Turn my face to the wall_

_If she's gone I can't go on_

_Felling two foot small_

_Everywhere people stare_

_Each and every day_

_I can see the laugh at me_

_And I hear them say _

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

-Mami. Ya deja de mojarme el pelo.-Raven intentó apartar la mano de su madre.

-No te quejes, parece que te has frotado la cabeza con un globo-continuó la mamá sin hacer caso de la niña-¡Tenías que heredar el cabello rebelde de tu padre!-exclamó echándose a reir.

-Era justo-comentó Henry riendo también- Si parece una miniatura tuya, era justo que sacara algo de su papá ¿No crees Raven?

Raven se encogió de hombros y miró a su papá con dulzura, ella admiraba a su papá, y haber heredado algo de él le parecía un honor, al igual que el haber heredado la belleza angelical de su mamá. Para ella no existían seres más perfectos que ellos, y los quería con toda su alma.

-Ya vamos a llegar, corazón-dijo su mamá y por fin dejó de cepillarle el pelo, que ahora estaba sumamente mojado.

-¡Que bien!-exclamó la niña-¡Anda papá date prisa!

-Nada de eso, tienes que ser paciente. La seguridad es primero.

-Amm…Esta bien-dijo resignada y volvió a mirar por la ventana, prestando muy poca atención al paisaje y preguntándose más como sería su nuevo hogar y sus amigos.

El lugar era todo menos lo que Raven se había imaginado ni remotamente.

Era una especie de fabrica, o al menos por fuera lo parecía, y por dentro todo estaba pintado de un blanco casi hiriente a la vista, los pasillos eran extensos y sin mucha decoración, por no decir que era nula.

Raven se aferró a la mano de su padre cuando vio ante si tal escenario. No le gustaba nada y quería regresar a casa.

Sus padres estaban muy callados, y caminaban bastante rápido, tanto que ella tenia que correr para no ser arrastrada.

Llegaron al final de un amplio pasillo y tomaron un elevador, a un lado de las puertas estaban un montón de hileras con números y letras extraños, pero su padre ignoró todos esos y oprimió el más simple de todos que rezaba "Sala de directivos"

Cuando por fin se detuvo el elevador, dieron a otro pasillo, solo que este era muy diferente al que acababan de dejar atrás; este estaba alfombrado, y algunas esculturas y pinturas estaban distribuidas a lo largo del pasillo.

-Raven, tienes que comportarte ¿de acuerdo?-su padre le acarició la mejilla y le besó la frente- El hombre que conocerás no tiene tiempo para juegos, así que no digas cosas de más.

-¿Ese hombre es el dueño de este lugar?-preguntó la niña mirando a su mamá algo asustada.

-Si, cariño, es un hombre muy bueno y respetable-respondió Larissa sonriendo-De hecho es como un padre para Henry.-agregó.

-Oh…Muy bien, pero papi ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras, corazón.

-No sueltes mi mano, por favor.-dijo aferrándose aun más a la mano de su padre.

-No lo haré, Raven, aquí estoy contigo.-Llegaron al final del pasillo y ante ellos, una puerta se erigía con gran imponencia y majestuosidad. Henry llamó dos veces y después abrió lentamente la puerta.

El lugar era magnifico, los muebles, el tapiz de las paredes, todo, absolutamente todo era antiguo, pero no por eso dejaba de verse exquisito. Parecía un pequeño museo.

Raven miraba admirada, nunca había visto un lugar así y le parecía lo más hermoso y elegante que hubiera visto nunca. Su mirada siguió recorriendo con gran avidez cada rincón de la estancia, deseando que quedara grabado para siempre en su memoria.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una chimenea, y después en un hombre que miraba con intensidad las llamas abrasadoras del fuego.

-Lord Spencer-alabó Henry-Lo lamento, creo que he llegado muy temprano.-se disculpó.

El hombre que estaba cerca de la chimenea se volvió hacia los recién llegados y sonrió de una forma fría, oscura.

Raven se situó detrás de su papá sin dejar de apretar su mano. Spencer comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, tenía una aire imponente, intimidante y un porte suave y elegante.

-Mi apreciado Henry-exclamó Spencer tendiéndole la mano y estrechándola con la de Henry y luego con la de Larissa- Claro que no has llegado temprano, es buena hora, me gusta la puntualidad. Ah… y aquí está tu bella esposa, Larissa ¿cierto?-la mujer asintió y forzó una sonrisa.-Y esta pequeña es…Raven debo suponer- Raven se puso en tensión, algo había en los ojos de ese hombre que no le agradaba, una mirada extraña, no sabría decir que clase de emociones evocaban los ojos de aquel hombre, pero le daba…¿miedo? Si, era eso, le daba miedo.

La niña se obligó a sonreír y le tendió la mano a Lord Spencer.

-Es un gusto-dijo completamente cohibida.

-Ah…Henry, si que has sabido educar a tu hija-Spencer rio y luego fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba detrás de un gran escritorio-Bueno Raven, se que este lugar no se ve muy amistoso, pero no hay nada que temer. Aquí tendrás todo lo que quieras y necesites. Puede que tardes un poco en acostumbrarte a este sitio, pero ve el lado positivo, el trabajo que tus padres realicen será un gran beneficio para todos.

-No voy a causar molestias, me portaré bien para que mis papás puedan trabajar bien-dijo con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Para ser una niña, tienes una mentalidad adulta y eso es muy bueno.- Spencer sacó unos papeles y mientras los analizaba comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Ya sabes en donde se quedarán ¿no es así Henry?- el aludido se limitó a asentir- Entonces sería bueno que fueran a instalarse y luego ya podremos platicar con más calma, y podrías presentarle a tu hija a su nuevo amigo.

-Entiendo, entonces nos vamos.-Henry le dio la espalda a aquel hombre y se marcharon por donde habían llegado. Ya en el elevador, en lugar de presionar el botón "General" presionó L1.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?- inquirió Raven con una cara que dejaba en claro que deseaba irse en ese momento.

-El tiempo que sea necesario-respondió su padre endureciendo la mirada.

El lugar en el que vivirían de ahora en adelante era bastante espacioso y lujoso, nada como lo que Raven se había estado imaginando, pero aun así seguía teniendo la sensación de que acababa de firmar su sentencia y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

En el L1 había una especie de sala común, nada tan grandioso como la estancia de Lord Spencer, pero al menos tenía algo de vida.

Raven estaba investigando cada uno de los rincones de la estancia, tocaba los largos sillones de cuero marrón, hurgaba en una especie de nevera que estaba repleta de comida, en gran parte lo estaba haciendo para ocupar su mente en otra cosa y sacar de su cabeza la imagen y la risa fría de ese hombre. Cuando terminó de examinarlo todo, fue a acostarse en uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos; así permaneció un rato que se le hizo eterno, hasta que oyó la voz de su padre que le llamaba.

-Raven, con que aquí estas-Henry sonrió levemente-Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien. Estoy seguro que serán grandes amigos.

Ante aquellas ultimas palabras, la niña se levantó de un salto y no pudo evitar mostrarse feliz, fue corriendo hacia su padre, pero no vio a nadie, hasta que su padre se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un niño que parecía reacio a dejarse ver. Raven lo miró con curiosidad y se echó a reír.

-Anda, no seas tímido-le reprendió mi padre, y por fin consiguió poner frente a su hija al chico.

El niño era más alto que ella y también se veía más grande de edad, vestía de forma sencilla, con pantalones marrones, zapatos negros y una playera gris; su cabello rubio estaba algo despeinado.

Raven se acercó un poco más y le tendió la mano, y fue en ese momento que el niño levantó la mirada, clavando sus hermosos ojos grises en los ojos azules de la niña.

Raven se quedó de piedra, su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora mostraba una cara de asombro. El niño la miró algo cohibido ¿Acaso había hecho algo?

El padre de la niña sonrió gustoso y palmeando la cabeza del niño dijo.

-Raven, cariño. Te presento a Albert Wesker…

Capitulo 2 coming soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Regreso con el segundo cap, ahorita todo parece miel sobre hojuelas, pero despues T-T **

**En fin, agradezco especialmente a Phesy-Wesker por su comentario :D los comentarios ayudan a seguir adelante n_n **

**Sin más que agregar aquí dejo el capitulo 2**

**Capitulo 2: El amor a primera vista no siempre lo parece.**

Raven estaba completamente paralizada, o más bien asombrada, para ella la mejor forma de conocer de verdad a una persona era mirando sus ojos. Y los ojos de ese niño, mostraban un brillo inocente, eran el reflejo de un alma pura y un corazón cálido, algo que sobrecogió a la pequeña Raven, al mirarse, fue como si una conexión invisible los estuviera uniendo para siempre, sellando sus destinos en uno solo.

Pero eso solo era una sensación pensó la niña y volvió a esbozar su sonrisa amable y jubilosa, jaló al niño de la mano y lo abrazó con gran fuerza; Albert comenzó a ponerse algo morado, por suerte la niña lo liberó antes de que muriera asfixiado.

-¡Hola, Albert!-exclamó la niña con voz melódica-Yo soy Raven, me gusta mucho el color azul, los gatos, comer helado de fresa,…-Raven hablaba de forma rápida y muy entusiasmada, el niño por su parte estaba algo desconcertado pero por alguna razón se sentía bien en compañía de Raven, pero en realidad era demasiado entusiasta.-…odio las arañas y también me dan miedo los payasos…-continuaba alegando.

-Bueno, bueno. Corazón, dale un respiro al chico ¿Cómo esperas que asimile todo lo que le dices?-el padre de la niña parecía divertido, acarició la cabeza de su hija y se dispuso a salir de la estancia-Tienen mucho tiempo para conocerse. Quiero que se queden aquí, yo volveré luego-y dicho esto se marchó.

-¿Entonces tu serás mi amigo?-Raven miró a Albert de una forma en la que nadie le había visto nunca, una mezcla de felicidad, dicha y adoración, lo que causo que él se desconcertara un poco, pero aun así sonrió de lado y palmeó el hombro de la niña.

-Claro, pero ¿tú quieres que seamos amigos?-él nunca había tenido amigos, vivía en ese lugar desde que tenía memoria y nunca convivía con niños de su edad, y se sentía un poco contrariado al tener a alguien que más o menos fuera de la misma edad que él.

-¡Bromeas! ¡Claro que quiero que seas mi amigo!-Raven volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos y una vez más comenzó a ser estrujado por la menor.

-¡Vale! Esta bien, pero si sigues apretándome así moriré asfixiado-dijo intentando soltarse de la pequeña.

-Uy…Lo siento mucho-Raven se separó de él y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado-No era mi intención…

-Ahh…No te preocupes-Albert sonrió levemente y miró a Raven a los ojos, eran muy bonitos, parecía como si dos pequeños pedazos del cielo más claro y azul hubieran sido colocados en sus pupilas, su cabello negro estaba bastante alborotado, pero aun así parecía una especie de querubín, por decirlo de alguna manera, y estaba ataviada con un vestido azul celeste que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aun más.

Parecía que la niña no podía dejar de sonreír, pero la verdad era que él tampoco podía. En aquel lugar era muy fácil sentirse solo, pero ahora que tenía una amiga ya no se sentiría así.

Pasaron un muy buen rato hablando de su vida, conociéndose más, hablaban de cosas importantes, y de otras que no lo eran tanto, de lo que les gustaba y de lo que odiaban a morir. El tiempo se pasó volando, pero ambos estaban tan entretenidos y felices que no fueron conscientes de ello.

Ambos estaban más que entusiasmados porque al fin tenían a alguien con quien jugar y compartir. Siempre habían estado solos, pero ahora no lo volverían a estar.

-…Mi mamá dice que podría estar en la universidad en unos tres o cuatro años-comentaba la niña quien ahora se encontraba sentada a un lado de Albert en uno de los sofás.

-¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar?-preguntó Albert, pensando que Raven podría llegar a ser una gran científica.

-Quisiera estudiar música.-respondió dando un bostezo-Quiero ser una estrella de rock.

-Jajajaja…¿Una estrella de rock? Eso si que es raro, creí que tal vez querías hacer lo mismo que tus padres.

-Tal vez, pero mi sueño es llegar algún día a tocar frente a miles de personas, filmar un video musical en la azotea de un edificio y llegar a ser considerada la mejor guitarrista de la historia.

-Tienes un sueño bastante loco, pero no imposible.-Albert estaba maravillado con su nueva amiga; era "especial" con ideas claras pero muy alocadas y sin ningún temor a decir lo que pensaba, y esa gran confianza en si misma le agradaba mucho.

-Me pintaría el cabello de azul eléctrico y mi banda se llamaría Blood Roses-continúo con vivo entusiasmo.

-Suena bien-apuntó Albert dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Y tu que quieres hacer cuando seas grande?-Raven le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Yo? Um…No lo se, creo que me gustaría…No tengo idea.-resolvió al darse cuenta que en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ¿y entonces tu y tu papá viven aquí desde hace mucho?

-Así es, creo que desde que era un bebé-Albert bajó la mirada. En realidad no recordaba muchas cosas de su vida, siempre pensaba que algo malo pasaba con él, a veces tenía sueños extraños, pero le era imposible recordarlos con claridad.

-¿Y tu papá dónde está?-Raven parecía empecinada en saber absolutamente todo de él en un solo día. Albert se preguntaba de dónde era que sacaba tanta energía.

-Trabajando, supongo. Pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos, ni siquiera se en lo que trabaja. Pero igual le aprecio mucho, él siempre me dice que yo soy muy valioso.

-Oh…Y tiene mucha razón en decirte eso-Raven le sonrió, pero sus ojos ahora estaban un poco cerrados, daba la impresión de que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento. Albert miró sus zapatos, la compañía de la niña le hacia sentirse bien, pero a la vez tenia la extraña sensación de que tanto ella como él estaban condenados, y no se terminaba de explicar el por qué sentía eso.

-Me alegra que seas mi amigo. Nunca dejes de serlo-Albert iba a volverse para responderle, pero al mismo tiempo, la niña se quedó dormida y su cabeza se recargó con delicadeza en el hombro de Albert, quien se puso algo rojo, pero no hizo nada para apartarla, pues no quería despertarla.

Contempló como dormía, su rostro estaba en paz, nada parecía preocuparle.

-Nunca dejaré de serlo-respondió más para si mismo que para ella.

No pasó mucho para que el señor Henry Bellamy apareciera en la sala común, llevaba un gran fajo de documentos, y cuando vio a su hija, dormida no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me he tardado más de la cuenta, lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte mucho tiempo-dijo disculpándose con Albert y cargando con sumo cuidado a su pequeña hija quien no se despertó para nada.

-No hay nada de que disculparse, Raven es muy divertida. Me siento afortunado por ser su amigo-Albert bostezó y se incorporó del sofá.

-Me alegra que se lleven bien, de ahora en adelante estarán juntos.

-Claro-asintió el chico- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. Que tenga buena noche.

-Gracias, igualmente.- y con estas ultimas palabras, ambos individuos abandonaron la estancia.

…..…...

Después de haber dejado a su hija profundamente dormida en su habitación, Henry volvió al despacho de Spencer. Esta vez no solo estaba Ozwell y Larissa en el lugar, otro hombre se encontraba en la habitación. No se veía muy amistoso y se le notaba que estaba aburrido de estar ahí.

Henry no se dejó intimidar y caminó con la cabeza muy en alto y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposa quien sostenía una copa de vino en las manos.

Spencer estaba sentado a la cabeza de los presentes, miraba una especie de expediente.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, así que podemos empezar. Alex, si eres tan amable.-el hombre que parecía estar aburrido se puso de pie y se inclinó levemente ante Spencer.

-El proyecto W. tiene una gran posibilidad de fracaso, señor. El niño llamado Albert es nuestro candidato más óptimo, su ADN ha logrado adaptarse al virus con éxito y no se han presentado ningún tipo de problemas, es por eso que lo he designado a él como la base para el nuevo proyecto.-el hombre hablaba con frialdad y precisión, sin titubear.

-Ya me esperaba algo como eso-comentó Spencer sin cambiar su expresión de tranquilidad.-Henry, ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

-Hemos realizado todo tipo de pruebas a nuestra hija, todo parece apuntar a que es la candidata idónea para este nuevo experimento. Más sin embargo no deja de existir la posibilidad de que hayan fallas.-Henry también demostró que podía actuar fríamente, ese tal Alex no iba a intimidarlo.

-No entiendo por qué han ofrecido a su propia y única hija para algo como esto. Lord Spencer, no estoy de acuerdo con eso, me da la impresión de que debido al lazo familiar que los une podrían poner en riesgo el proyecto y no podemos permitir algo como eso.

-Alex tiene razón en eso.-Spencer miró de forma penetrante tanto a Henry como a Larissa-¿Por qué poner en riesgo a su propia sangre?

-Haremos lo que sea con tal dejar nuestra marca.-respondió Henry con una frialdad que casi era palpable, y su esposa asintió enérgicamente. Este proyecto podría mejorar la vida de las personas, y si en nuestras manos esta una pieza clave para lograr el éxito, entonces pondremos esa pieza.

-Nuestra hija ayudará a crear una nueva vida, y si todo llega a fracasar, será la base para perfeccionar los errores.-dijo Larissa secundando a su marido.

-Ya veo porque los ha puesto en este proyecto-comentó Alex con una media sonrisa tan fría como el hielo.-No les importa sacrificar a su propia hija con tal de "cambiar al mundo"

-Si, entonces Henry, Larissa, comenzarán a trabajar lo más pronto posible. A partir de ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. Cuento con ustedes, sé que lograrán cambiar el mundo, tengo fe en ustedes.

-No le defraudaremos, señor-Henry se puso en pie se inclinó un poco como había hecho hacia poco Alex.

-Es todo por hoy, ya pueden irse-los presentes se pusieron de pie y se marcharon.

Ya en su nueva "residencia" Henry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, su esposa estaba sentada frente al tocador y cepillaba su larga cabellera rubia.

Cuando Spencer le habló de aquel proyecto no supo ni que pensar, pero después lo había analizado bien y se dio cuenta de que no era un disparate, sino una idea bien fundamentada.

Los seres humanos no debían de ser tan primitivos, tenia que llegar un punto en el que se diera un paso en la evolución, y ahora el tenia en sus manos la posibilidad de controlar dicha evolución. Si, quizá su hija se viera afectada por eso, pero estaba seguro que si ella sabia el porqué de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le diría que era lo correcto. Su hija quería ver a sus papás felices, lograr sus sueños, y con ese experimento lo lograrían.

_Ella estará orgullosa de ver a su padre lograr lo que siempre a deseado_.

Entonces…¿Por qué no se sentía del todo tranquilo?


End file.
